Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu
Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu is the third official installment of ERBofSmoshery's Epic Rap Battles of History and the third episode of Season 2. It features comic strip duo, Calvin and Hobbes, rapping against Pokémon duo, Ash and Pikachu. It was released on October 17th, 2015. Cast Calvin and Hobbes and Pikachu (animations) EpicLLOYD as Calvin (voice) Nice Peter as Hobbes (voice) Brian Walters as Ash Ketchum and Brock (cameo) Brittni Barger as Pikachu (voice) Machamp, Lycanroc, Sylveon, Charizard, Squirtle, Snorlax, Butterfree, Snivy, and Krookodile (animations, cameos) Lyrics Calvin is in red, Calvin as Stupendous Man is in red italics, Hobbes is in orange, Ash Ketchum is in blue, and Pikachu is in yellow. If either duo are rapping together they are in normal text 'Calvin and Hobbes:' Some diabolical fiends threaten to set a new system of rule! But, a Crimson Bolt blasts in to free the city from the fools! Just who is this mystery figure who always saves the day? Kapwing! Yes, the Defender of Freedom is here! It's Stupendous... Calvin! Huh? Wake up dude! We ain't got time for your fantasies around here! Sorry Hobbes. Now let's go flash and bash these seizures in the rear! Just like your Noodles! Yes, that was more of an outrageous Incident Than the launching of those fight scenes with the Ball bore impotence! But let's just focus on their adventures, when they're tryin' to catch 'em all 'Cause quite honestly, I've seen better plans in a game of Calvinball! Are you a boy, or are you a girl? Even your gender's not persistent! And your flow is like your chance of getting older: non-existent! 'Ash and Pikachu:' Let me Forewarn that my wild win appears a Hypno-brainer 'Cause what's a mindless little kid against a fully respected Trainer? All Fired Up with Re-Volts to send this single Shock Show-down I've seen more dose of Pallets in my First Generation hometown! Our stats are growing higher when we're traveling to Badge the win We grab more mics than Machamp, so go snatch your box, Calvin 'Cause we're fighting round the nations, representing Generations And it seems that half your battle's set in your imagination! Don't try to Torrent raps against my Squad of Blastoises! I can tell why his creator didn't want to give him voices! You're sure to lack experience when it comes to all my features So prepare to feel the power from the masses of my creatures! 'Calvin and Hobbes:' Your first choice of catch would've been better for Victory Road But you and Pika got your ass kicked by a guy with his eyes closed! The way you treat your creatures is a wreck! You're put to shame! And you're lame! With only Digimon to Claim your Fame! We'll smash this ball boy out! Strike! But here comes the catch; That you'll sure burn down to Ash when ol' Misty Meets Her Match! Ha! And now they've fainted, and this rat is left dormant We'll drop you down faster than my father's performance! 'Ash and Pikachu:' How nice that you're trying to get your stuffed toy involved! You spend your life in your mind, and you clearly haven't yet evolved! And it's G.R.O.S.S. the way the parents function lower than their child! But I'd expect nothing less for a smoker! That's just wild! And you're honestly quite comical for a kid who lives in a box But your Rocket Ships just gave your life a School of Hard Knocks! I'll let Tracer search your comics if you think my show's a crime! 'Cause when my stuff comes on, I'll leave you clinging like it's bathtime! Poll Who won? Calvin and Hobbes Ash and Pikachu Trivia General *This is the second battle to feature a rapper previously used in an official ERB, after Leonardo da Vinci vs Banksy. *This is the first battle to feature a comic strip character and also the first to feature an anime/manga character. *This is the first team battle of the series. *This battle features the most characters so far, at a total of 14. *This is the first battle... **to feature cameos. **to feature fully animated characters. ***Only two characters in this battle were not animated (Ash Ketchum and Brock). ****Coincidentally, Brian Walters portrays them both. **to feature a female rapper, albeit voice only. **to feature non-human rappers. **where a rapper changes forms. **to feature more than two locations. References *During Ash and Pikachu's verses, Hobbes is portrayed as a stuffed toy, but during Calvin and Hobbes' verses, he is alive and able to rap. This is a reference to how only Calvin is able to see Hobbes as a real character, while everyone else sees him as a toy. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Brian Walters Category:Brittni Barger Category:ERBofSmoshery